It's A Happy Ending After All
by ReclaimerOfSouls
Summary: Lelouch is alive, CC has died, Kallen is unhappy, and Gino, Rivalz, Suzaku and Anya are fine. Post R2. Kallen x Lelouch all the way guys! Field trips, outings, hikes, dates, and of course, S**! Rated M for future..happenings. ;)
1. A Short Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, or anything related to it, unfortunately.

So basically Lelouch is still alive and decides to go back to Ashford and, you know. Have fun. By the way, this is pure Kallen x Lelouch, and humor thingys. A little bit of Hurt/Comfort though.

_Thoughts_

**Shouting**

"Speech"

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch... Why did you have to leave me?..Why did you have to die..?<em>

Kallen thought while lying on her bed, crying. It was 3 months after the Demon Emperor Lelouch's death. For the sake of peace for the whole world, he died by his best friend's hands, in front of the whole world.. his former allies.. and in front of the woman who loved him dearly. Kallen was hurting. She's broken, falling into the arms of sorrow inside. Because of him. Because of the man who changed the world. Because of Lelouch Vi Brittania, the only man, the one and only man who she loved so much.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's POV<p>

"Oh god... my head hurts" Said Lelouch, waking up from a deep slumber. _Wait... I'm not dead? Could it be.. I took father's code?!_

He looked at his right hand, and indeed, he took his father's code.

"You're immortal now, like me." Said C.C. the bitc-... ermm.. witch.

"I can see that. How long have I been out?"

"3 months. 2 days,"

"Oh... so.. what do I do now..? I was supposed to die, you know."

"Grant my wish."

"I beg your pardon?'

"Kill me, you idiot."

"Wait! Before I do, what are the benefits of being immortal?"

CC looked at him with an annoyed face.

"I swear to god.."

"Answer or not die."

"How ironic, anyways, you get to be forever young, regenerate, and your stamina is basically limitless now, so basically you're gonna stay exactly the way you are now, except that you're not a Physical Education failure now."

"Oh. That's good." The thought of outrunning everyone made Lelouch grin evilly.

"**LELOUCH!**" CC shouted.

"What?!" Lelouch replied.

"Kill me now.. please.."

"Are you sure.. really sure? Besides, I already have father's code."

"Yes, I am.. And any immortal can carry an infinite number of codes.." CC said with tears swelling in her eyes.

Lelouch picked up his sword, the Demon Emperor's sword, and took it out of it's sheath.

"Farewell, Witch."

CC kissed Lelouch for one last time, because she knew who his heart belonged to. To Kallen.

As the code was transferred through the kiss.. Lelouch impaled her with his sword.

"Thank you... Lelouch.." CC uttered her last words, and then closed her eyes slowly and succumbed into eternal rest.

"Rest well, CC."

Lelouch buried her in a nearby grassland, and then head off to where his future, his world was waiting.

_I'm coming..._

_Kallen!_

* * *

><p>Ok, cliffhanger. Review and Follow and Chappie 2 is Comin up shortly. Lemons, Lemons and fluff and limes~ hihiii<p> 


	2. Tadaima

Wazzup guys! Chapter 2 is up, and it's gonna be longer than the last one. XD

Lemony lemony~ maybe. Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, so… yeah.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's POV<p>

After 2 days of travel, he finally reached it. Ashford Academy. He Geassed a couple of guards and went into his old home and immediately went up to the computer to enroll. But he needed a new name, of course. And a new look.

_Hmm… new name.. new name.. Aha!_

Then he typed in his new alias. 'Levian Kenway"' _Well, at least it's unique. On second thought, I might be the only one named Lelouch. _He inwardly laughed. "Hmm… Now about my looks.."

He stood up and went to the mirror, taking one last look at himself. He was unsure of cutting his hair. Especially now that he was immortal. So he just trimmed it a bit, and dyed some strands of his hair blonde. But he was still recognizable. So he got a pair of red contact lenses, because it was the only ones available. He looked at himself and nodded.

"Whew, I'm tired. Better get some sleep. Because tomorrow, Kallen, you'll know how I really feel." He stated to himself as he ate some dinner and went to bed.

But not before taking a little peek at someone.

* * *

><p>Kallen's POV<p>

Kallen had just eaten dinner. She went to the bathroom and proceeded to take a bath. As the hot water of the shower run down her body, she was thinking of him. Of Lelouch Vi Brittania.

He tricked the Black Knights into believing that he was their enemy, that they were pawns to him. Then he killed his own father, usurped the Brittanian throne, and then conquered the world. Then, he gets killed by his best friend, dressed in the costume that dirtied his hands of sins that no one should have bore. _Why? He had a great future before him.. Smart, handsome, he had everything.. He threw away his own future for the sake of the world.. maybe that's why in the end.. I was able to convince myself that I really love him.._ Kallen thought to herself. Tears were swelling up in her eyes as images of him flashed across her mind.

"Lelouch.. I love you so much.. why did you…. Why did you have to leave me so cold.. Why.?"

She said that as her voice as well as her body wavered. She was crying. Again. For the past months all she did was cry. Because of him. Because of his death. Because of her love for him.

"Don't cry, Kallen"

She heard that voice. That all-too familiar voice. She immediately stepped out of the shower curtain but saw nothing. But at the corner of her eyes she saw a glint of amethyst eyes staring at her, then it was gone. "I thought it was him again.." She said as a tear fell from her eyes. She wrapped herself in a towel and then went to her room.

"Lelouch, why can't you come back to me?" She was lying down on her soft bed, crying again. She wanted to see him. She misses him, she needs him to save her from falling into the arms of sorrow. She needed his love. She loved him so much, he meant the world to her. She was holding a picture of them two, where he had his arm around her. She missed him.. so much. She kept on crying into the night until she finally fell asleep. Little did she know, a certain Levian Kenway was sitting on a tree next to her window, with that trademark smirk plastered on his face.

_Getting her might be easier than I thought.. _He thought to himself. Then after going to his room and entering his bed, one last thought was in his mind.

_Finally, you will be mine, Kallen Stadtfeld._

* * *

><p>The morning had come. Kallen, unexpectedly woke up even before her alarm went off. She went into the shower somewhat clumsily, and then sit on the tub. <em>I really miss you.. Lelouch..<em>Though she had to accept that he was dead. The man who she loves so much is dead. _I'm gonna be late if I keep on sulking. _The ace pilot of the Black Knights thought to herself. Then she went to her room and put on her uniform, not forgetting the activation key (is that what you call it?) of the Guren, then went down and got a piece of toast. "I'm off to school mom! See ya!" She shouted as she went out of the door with a smile that hides all of her sorrows plastered on her face.

Meanwhile.. A certain Lelouch Vi Brittania A.K.A. Levian Kenway woke up from his sleep. He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 7:28. _ Good. I still have around 30 minutes to get to school. _He then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and quickly dressed up. He put on his red contact lenses and then looked at himself in the mirror. _Hm.. not bad, Lelou- erm. Levian Kenway._ He then took his bag and then calmly walked to school, while taking note of the cool breeze and the swaying of the leaves of the trees.

"Ohayou Kallen!" Rivalz said.

"'Mornin' Rivalz." Replied Kallen.

"Hey, did ya know that there's a new kid coming here? They say he's very dashing and smart! He hasn't had a year of schooling but he got a perfect score on the entrance exam!"

Kallen was shocked. _ That's impossible.. no one could be as smart as him.. Wait! Maybe it is him! The amethyst eyes I saw yesterday! Lelouch! _Kallen smiled, but she didn't put her hopes up. Then the bell ringed, signaling the start of class.

* * *

><p>"When you hear the words 'here he is' that's your signal to come in, ok?" The teacher said.<p>

"Yes, ma'am" Lelouch replied with a smile.

The teacher went in and Lelouch waited for about five minutes, and then he heard 'here he is'. He went into the classroom and then saw three familiar faces. Rivalz, with his goofy face, Gino, with a goofy look as well, and Kallen, the same beautiful face that mesmerized him. He saw that the classroom was still pretty much the same, just without.. _No. She's a thing of the past. No need to bring her back. _He thought to himself.

Kallen saw him too, but she doubted that it was him. He was slightly taller than Lelouch and was well built, had broader shoulders and his mop hair was trimmed with some streaks of blonde, and his eyes were red. Now, that was weird. But purple eyes were weird too. She had to come up with a plan to know if it was really him.

"Hi, I'm Levian Kenway, nothing special about me, but I'm pleased to meet you all." The girls squealed a little, but Lelouch looked at Kallen and gave her his trademark smirk.

Kallen smiled. _It is him. He's alive! Lelouch! _"Ok then , you can have a seat beside Ms. Stadtfeld.". Lelouch gave a slight nod and made his way to Kallen.

"Umm..Hi.. I'm Kal-"

"Pleased to meet you, _again, _Kallen Kozuki." Lelouch intervened then gave her his smirk, making her swoon.

"Ok now class.." The teacher began and of course, Lelouch was too smart for this stuff, while the rest of the class tirelessly jotted down notes.

* * *

><p>After homeroom, they went to art class, and Lelouch was the 'object' they were drawing.<p>

Then came Science, Math, and History. All the teachers tried to outsmart him and of course, failed. He practically made the teachers look like dumb imbeciles when he answered their questions. This made girls swoon over him more. And more. And more.

After 3 more subjects came the last one, Physical Education. (The moment we've been waiting for!)

Lelouch went into the boy's dressing room while Kallen went there too.

(Just kidding. She went to the girl's one of course. You pervs.)

_All right. Now we'll see if it's really you, Lelou. _Kallen thought while changing into her P.E. uniform. She heard the girls talking about 'the new guy' and how he was so smart and handsome and blah blah blah.

Lelouch was dressing up and one of the guys remarkes "Damn man, you are built! I never thought anybody could rival Gino's body!"

"Now you're starting to sound gay, Ryan." Gino remarked and the guys laughed. He approached Lelouch.

"Hey, I'm Gino. Nice to meet you." He said while shaking Lelou's hand.

"Likewise. Levian Kenway, at your service."

"No need to be so formal, anyways nice abs man." Gino remarked as he walked out of the room.

_Now he started to sound gay.. Well, I'm much more eager to see Kallen's face when she sees my new 'physical prowess'. _Lelouch thought to himself and smiled.

"All right guys, line up!" Villetta shouted and of course, no one wanted to upset the ex-soldier.

Lelouch took in his surroundings and it seemed they were in an open field, with a running track surrounding it. It was like an Olympic- level stadium, and he was surprised that the Ashfords could have afforded this.

"Now, since it's the first day of our class, I would like to test your endurance. Run around this field on that 600-meter track as fast, and as long as you can. The last man or woman left will have a plus ten to their grade. " This made the class very determined to win.

Lelouch positioned himself between Kallen and Gino. "All right Levian, let's see what you've got." Gino remarked. "I'm sure mine's bigger than yours." Lelouch retorted, and it made the guys laugh.

"Ready! Go!" Viletta blew her whistle and then the race started. Gino and Kallen were in the first, while Lelouch was in the middle, trying to lay low for a while. One by one his other classmates fell, as well as Rivalz, he couldn't help but fill a bit of pity for the guy. Then he saw it was only him, Gino and Kallen. They were getting a bit tired, so he sped up to them. Kallen and Gino looked at him, with a surprised look on their faces. He smiled, his cocky smile that seemed to aggravate anyone. Then he dashed forward at a fast speed. The two tried to catch up with the Demon emperor but Gino fell first. Kallen was looking at him with wonder as his black locks went against his face. Then she suddenly screamed and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Lelouch stopped and went to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Ahh.. it hurts!" Kallen remarked. He saw that she twisted her ankle. "I'll carry you." Lelouch said and carried her bridal style. Kallen was blushing madly while Lelouch seemed to enjoy holding her.

"Viletta-sensei, could you get a roll of bandages?" Viletta nodded and gave Lelouch some.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." He said to Kallen with a smile, and proceeded to wrap up her ankle. "Kallen, you ok?" Rivalz asked her, and she replied with an 'it's ok'. Then the class was dismissed, and everyone seemed to be going home.

"Where's Levian and Kallen?" Gino asked.

"Levian said he was bringing her home." Rivalz said.

"Oh. Ok. Come on Rivalz."Gino said then went home.

* * *

><p>Kallen wondered why Levian went back inside the school. Then she saw that they were going upstairs, and he was still carrying her. Then they arrived at the rooftop. It was dusk, and a blur of stars were shining above them. Then Lelouch put her down, and sit beside her.<p>

"Do you still not recognize me? Q-1?" Lelouch asked with an arrogant tone. Kallen looked at him with wide, blue eyes while he was taking off his contact lenses, revealing the amethyst eyes that she longed to see. Along with his handsome face and mesmerizing smirk, she was absolutely sure it was him.

"Le-.. Lelouch?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's me. I came back, Kallen" The way he said Kallen was so.. so.. she could not find a word for it. It was the tone of a man who longed to see his loved one again. But she could not contain her happiness. She immediately hugged him tight.

"Lelouch! It really is you! Lelouch.. It's you.." She said while hugging him tightly and crying.

"Kallen, it's me. Stop crying, please, I don't want to see the tears of the woman I love." Lelouch remarked, and Kallen pulled away from the hug, and then blue eyes stared into amethyst ones.

"Kallen. You're the reason why I came back. Because of you. You, my ace, my knight, my queen, my everything, my love." Lelouch said it with utmost sincerity. Kallen couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Kallen." Lelouch said, while staring into her eyes which seemed liked an endless ocean, then cupped her cheeks in his hand and their lips made contact. _Is he.. Is he kissing me?! He said.. He loves me! He loves me! _Kallen thought, but then she succumbed into the pleasure that she was receiving, and returned the kiss.

Lelouch bit her lower lip and Kallen bit his upper lip. His tongue toyed with the inside of her warm, moist mouth and played with her tongue as well. Kallen put her hands in his hair and played with it, while Lelouch was caressing her waist. Their tongues were curling around each other like sea monsters fighting over a piece of territory. The pace of the kiss slowed down, and they slowly broke away from each other, without losing eye contact. Kallen hugged Lelouch, and Lelouch ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head.

"I love you too, Lelouch."

"I love you more, but I should bring you home now, my love." Lelouch remarked.

"You're so sweet. Could you carry me back?" Kallen requested.

"Of course, my queen."

"And you have some storytelling to do tomorrow." Lelouch chuckled at this.

"Yes ma'am." And he carried her to her home.

They arrived at Kallen's mansion, which was surrounded by trees, and the night sky added to its beauty, but it was only the background for the sight that was before Lelouch, Kallen Stadtfeld.

"We're here, my love." Lelouch said and put her down. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you, Lelouch." Kallen put her arms around Lelouch and they kissed passionately for an eternity, but actually only a few minutes.

"Goodnight, Kallen. I love you." Lelouch said with a smile.

"I love you more, my king." Kallen said with a sly smile.

Lelouch wandered off into his own house to get a good night's sleep.

Little did they know that they were being watched while they were kissing..

"My baby girl's all grown up!" Said Kallen's mother.

* * *

><p>A unique ending ain't it. Don't worry. More chappies up. And yes, no lemons here, its gonna be in the… oh, I don't know why don't you wait and see?<p>

Reviews please! ^_^


End file.
